


ready player two

by stupidwolves



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidwolves/pseuds/stupidwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you... want to play?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready player two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Renity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Renity/gifts).



> @ lutece i am gifting this to you bc it's your birthday and this is the closest to a gift i can give u ye
> 
> hope u will like it omg
> 
> love you <3

“Fucking goddamnit, Kurosaki, you gotta put the mask on!”

 

“Shut up, Grimmjow! I know what I’m doing.”

 

They’re not being quiet at all, despite the fact that they’re whispering – of that Starrk is unfortunately aware of.

 

Every since his Ichigo and Grimmjow decided to start playing these horror games Starrk’s nap times have dropped considerably. And he loves his boyfriends, he really does, but he also needs to sleep.

 

“And keep quiet,” Ichigo hisses. “Starrk’s sleeping.”

 

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and steals the mouse away, ignoring Ichigo’s soft curse and slight frown. Starrk shifts and groans, drawing attention to himself. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo look a bit alarmed, their movements careful and as minimal as possible, doing their best not to wake up their boyfriend while they play.

 

It doesn’t work, though, as Starrk slowly sits up, one hand rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Ichigo and Grimmjow exchange a look, silently deciding who was to blame for that before they turn to a still sleepy Starrk.

 

Without any other ideas and too ashamed to apologize, Grimmjow tries, “Do you... want to play?”

 

Actually, Starrk doesn’t want to play, not _really_ , but he also knows that even if he declines the offer Grimmjow and Ichigo won’t stop playing, and they _will_ keep getting scared and _will_ shift around the bed and even though they won’t scream in horror (they want to, oh how he knows they want to but won’t just because they like to pretend to be too tough to be scared), Starrk’s nap will still be disturbed. So he has no choice other than accept.

 

“Okay,” he says, rubbing his eyes as an attempt to make himself more awake. “Hand me the mouse.”

 

Grimmjow practically throws the mouse at him, the slightly shaking hands betraying his cool façade. Ichigo puts the laptop on Starrk’s lap and sits on his right while Grimmjow crawls closer on his left. He kisses both on the cheek, trying to soothe their nerves before turning to the game.

 

Starrk has watched them play this enough times to know the basic mechanics and he’s confident enough that the second night will go smoothly for him.

 

“You two have been playing this for almost three hours now,” he doesn’t take his eyes off the screen, already switching from one camera to another, in search of the animatronics. “How come this is still night two?”

 

“We didn’t invite you to play so you could judge us,” Grimmjow snaps, but Starrk doesn’t take offense on his tone, not when his boyfriend is frowning and hugging his knees to his chest.

 

Starrk chuckles as he pulls the character’s mask down, patiently waiting for the giant bunny to go away. He doesn’t exactly get what’s so scary about an animal robot roaming around but Grimmjow and Ichigo are clearly shaken after playing this.

 

“Flash down the hallway,” Ichigo prompts, pointing at where he needs to turn the flashlight on, as if he didn’t get it with words only.

 

“Alright,” he complies and what appears to be the remains of a robot fox hang upside down from the ceiling. Ichigo lets out a small scream and Grimmjow twitches. “It’s okay, all I have to do is turn the flashlight on and off until it goes away, right?”

 

“Y-yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Grimmjow stumbles in his words, already disturbed by the animatronics. It makes Starrk want to reach an arm around him, pull him close and whisper soothing words to him until he calms down, but the game doesn’t let him focus on anything else. “Don’t forget to rewind the music box too.”

 

He does exactly that, glad that Grimmjow mentioned it, far too focused on everything else to remember the little rewind button. He hasn’t seen what happens when you fail to do it, but he’s heard the screams from the other two so he knows nothing good comes out of that. Nothing good comes out of anything in this game, actually.

 

“How are you so good at this?” Ichigo asks and he sounds mildly offended, as if Starrk doing well at the game is an affront to his own skills as a gamer.

 

Starrk shrugs, doesn’t know the answer himself.

 

It’s 4 am in game time already and his boyfriends are almost vibrating by his sides, waiting expectantly for the much needed 6 am. Starrk chuckles, something about their reactions to the game seem adorable to him.

 

He puts a hand on Grimmjow's knee, rubbing the spot in circles, and lets Ichigo rest his head on his shoulder as he clicks away on the cameras, searching for the animatronics.

 

“This game sure takes its time to change hours, huh,” he comments, now a little impatient to get to the next night. “And not much is happening on screen.”

 

“Why would you want something to happen?” Ichigo asks, raising his head from the comfortable spot that is Starrk’s shoulder to look at him with a puzzled expression. “I know _I_ wouldn’t want to see one of those things again. Creepy assholes.”

 

“But isn't that the point of the game?”

  
“Don’t care,” he pouts and Starrk watches by the corner of his eye, chuckling lightly.

 

Starrk concedes and 5 am rolls in, with nothing too spooky coming out to scare them so far. He decides he’s been lucky so far, not having many scary things pop out to distress his boyfriends further.

 

“He’s way better than you at this, Kurosaki,” Grimmjow smirks, throwing a glance at Ichigo and laughing at the middle finger he gets as an answer. He shows Ichigo his own for good measure, grinning.

 

“Better than you too, for that matter,” Ichigo says, trying not to wince as Starrk switches between cameras, too afraid of a jumpscare not to have a pre-reaction.

 

“I would appreciate some silence while I play,” Starrk mumbles and the other two cringe, sending him apologetic looks before turning their attention to the game. Starrk smiles subtly, shaking his head. “Thank you, it’s much easier to concentrate like this.”

 

6 am comes faster than he expects, and he feels Ichigo’s lips on his shoulder and Grimmjow’s squeeze on his thigh. He smiles, appreciating their way of congratulating him. There is a minigame before night 3 and he tries to figure out what he has to do, slightly tilting his head to the side as he does what he’s told. The 3rd night starts and he can hear the sharp intake of breath coming from both sides, making him chuckle silently.

 

“I think you’d be able to get through all the nights,” Ichigo mutters, awe evident in his voice.

 

Starrk shrugs and rewinds the music box, then makes sure the animatronics are still far away from his room. Grimmjow bites at his thumb, eyes fleeting everywhere in the screen, wary of a jumpscare happening at any second. Ichigo looks at him, concerned but also scared himself – though he still wouldn’t admit to it. He sends Grimmjow a comforting look and places his hand on top of the Arrancar’s, the one that’s still on Starrk’s thigh, being careful not to be in front of the laptop’s screen.

 

Grimmjow sighs, his shoulders fall a little and he seems more relaxed, less terrified. Ichigo smiles and soon his attention is back to the game. He flinches when he sees the chicken figure on the corner of the camera feed, just the sight of her makes him feel uneasy.

 

While Grimmjow and Ichigo are scared of the game, Starrk has finally started to enjoy it. He hums under his breath, clicking away at the screen, doing whatever he needs to keep the animatronics at bay.

 

He’s aware his boyfriends aren’t the biggest fans of the genre, but they were also the ones who started playing it, so Starrk might as well give them the horror experience. It’s still 2 am in game time, so it’s not like he’s got much progress to lose when he _forgets_ to rewind the music box. They all hear the tune – Ichigo and Grimmjow stand still, both looking worriedly at Starrk, waiting for him to do what he needs to do, but the man ignores the eyes on him.

 

The scream coming from both his sides is actually satisfying, deep down he’s still pissed he can’t sleep while these two remain stubborn enough to play a game that scares them.

 

“Damn,” he says, like he’s actually pissed he’s fucked up. “Sorry, I’ll pay more attention next time.”

 

“You fucking better,” Grimmjow grumbles, the bite in his words nonexistent.

 

Starrk chuckles and bumps the side of their heads softly together, his way of telling not to worry, he’s actually got this. He doesn’t feel sorry for scaring his boyfriends, but he won’t repeat the stunt so soon – mostly because he’s curious about where the game will go.

 

Fourth night comes faster than he expected, and Starrk smiles, for some reason proud he’s come so far. Ichigo congratulates him with a kiss on the cheek before resting his head on Starrk’s thigh, sighing contently and closing his eyes when Grimmjow’s fingers start to tread on his hair.

 

Yawning more loudly than expected, Starrk pauses the game and turns to Grimmjow.

 

“How about we continue this tomorrow?” he asks, grabbing Grimmjow gently by the chin and pulling him closer, touching their lips together.

 

Grimmjow pulls back, nodding, and Starrk can feel Ichigo do the same movement, with his head still using Starrk’s thigh as a pillow. He exits the game and turns off the laptop, putting it away before bending down to kiss Ichigo on the tip of his nose. Ichigo giggles and sits up, leaning in and pressing his lips on Starrk’s.

 

They part lips when Grimmjow decides to put all of his weight on top of Ichigo, successfully making the teen hit his back on the mattress with a muffled ‘ _oof_ ’.

 

“I guess someone wants attention,” he jokes, patting Grimmjow’s head and laughing when the Arrancar starts to purr.

 

Starrk shakes his head and shifts closer to them; one hand rubbing Grimmjow’s back, drawing small circles slowly. He smiles as he watches his boyfriend melt under their touches, starting to feel relaxed in a way he only gets to be when he’s with the two people he trusts the most.

 

Grimmjow lifts his head and crawls until he’s face to face with Ichigo, and buries his head on the crook of Ichigo’s neck, taking care so his mask doesn’t get in the way and hurts either of them, with his breath making the teen giggle. He’s still purring, still safe and happy and sleepy all at once, lying between Starrk and Ichigo. Starrk moves his hand to the back of Grimmjow’s head, his fingers caressing the back of his neck, touching the blue locks every now and then.

 

After a couple minutes Starrk transfers his hand from Grimmjow’s neck to Ichigo’s hips, pressing himself closer to the other Arrancar and causing him to get even more squished between Starrk and Ichigo. Grimmjow sighs with content, pressing his back to Starrk’s chest while Starrk rests his chin on top of Grimmjow’s head.

 

They stay quiet for a while, just the sound of their breaths evening out together, more than ready to go to sleep.

 

It takes him a while, but when Starrk is finally dozing out, he feels Grimmjow tremble in his arms, which alarms him into being awake. The younger Arrancar still has his head resting on Ichigo’s shoulder, but there’s a frown on his face and his hands are near his chin, closed into fists.

 

He doesn’t waste time and shakes Grimmjow awake, softly and slowly so he doesn’t startle his boyfriend.

 

“Grimmjow?” he murmurs, doing his best not to wake Ichigo, who also has a slightly distressed look on his face, and Starrk intends to deal with that soon.

 

“What,” Grimmjow mutters, hoarse, and turns to look at Starrk, his eyes squinted.

 

“I think you were having a nightmare,” he says, eyebrows knitting closer together in concern.

 

Grimmjow huffs, “I think I’d know if I was having a nightmare.”

 

“You were shaking.”

 

Grimmjow stops and stares at Starrk, his mouth’s corners pulling down as he sits up. He knows the older Arrancar is right, remembers well what he was dreaming about, but doesn’t want to appear weak in front of him just because a simple game scared him more than he thought.

 

“It’s okay,” Starrk says, one hand caressing the maskless side of his face, rubbing the thumb on his cheek slowly, lovingly. “Nothing wrong in saying you had a nightmare.”

 

By Grimmjow’s side, Ichigo stirs, rubs one hand in front of his eyes, groaning. He slowly sits, looking at his boyfriends in confusion.

 

“Is everything okay?” he asks, resting his chin on Grimmjow’s shoulder, the Arrancar automatically relaxing.

 

Starrk stares at Grimmjow, one eyebrow lifted up, as if ushering him to tell the truth. Grimmjow rolls his eyes and huffs, crossing his arms petulantly. He looks away, doesn’t want to see either of his boyfriends’ face when he speaks.

 

“Had a nightmare,” Grimmjow mutters, his voice so low Ichigo has to strain his ear to listen. “Nothing important, just go back to sleep.”

 

“No,” Ichigo says, shifting so he can face Grimmjow, his shoulder bumping on Starrk’s as he does so. “Don’t give me that crap. We can talk about it if you want to.”

 

Grimmjow grumbles, looking down to his hands. “Don’t really feel like talking.”

 

“Okay,” Ichigo grabs one of his hands and interlocks their fingers together. “We’ll be here if you change your mind.”

 

“Think you can go back to sleep now?” Starrk asks, grabbing the other hand and planting a kiss on top. Grimmjow uses that hand to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth in a soft caress.

 

“Gonna stay awake for a while, I think,” Grimmjow says. “You two can go back to sleep, though.”

 

“Nah,” Ichigo smiles and kisses Grimmjow on the temple. “I can stay up until you fall asleep.”

 

“Me too,” Starrk kisses him on the cheek, the feeling of his lips on Grimmjow’s skin lingering even after they’re gone.

 

“You, staying awake?” Grimmjow snorts and laughs, though not maliciously. “Starrk, you will be the first one to pass out.”

 

“Oh?” he raises one eyebrow, the corner of his lips tugged up in amusement. “Wanna bet?”

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Ichigo bumps their shoulders together again. “We all know how much you love sleeping.”

 

“Are you against me, too? Such betrayal,” Starrk fakes a hurt voice that makes his boyfriends giggle. “Well, are you two in or not?”

 

Grimmjow and Ichigo look at each other, a mental conversation happening before they both turn to Starrk, twin trickster smiles.

 

“Sure,” Grimmjow answers. “But if you fall asleep first, don’t come complain to us when we smear toothpaste on your face.”

 

“Then I’ll be sure to do the same thing to you,” Starrk says. “You know, when you fall asleep before me.”

 

“You tell yourself what you need to hear,” Ichigo jokes, smiling at Starrk and giving his left shoulder a peck.

 

They stare at each other, all of them trying to keep a serious face but failing almost immediately. Laughter fills the bedroom in seconds as they lie down on bed, again with Grimmjow in the middle, protected by his boyfriends.

 

Starrk reaches over Ichigo and pulls him closer again, pressing all of them tighter together just like earlier. His nose is buried in fluffy blue hair and he smiles, not wishing to be anywhere else. Grimmjow rests one of his hands on Ichigo’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. Ichigo’s hand finds its way towards Starrk’s hip and decides to stay there.

 

In no time they’re all sleeping again, comforted by each other’s presence.

 

And there are no more nightmares to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my 1st language, so if there are any mistakes please tell me!!


End file.
